One Piece: The Birds of Flame
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for safety reasons. Fem!Luffy fanfic, more inside!
1. Prologue: Saving a Phoenix!

A/N. The plot bunnies keep breeding! Run for your lives!

So anyways, this idea came to me while I was trying to type up the next chapter for One Piece: From Marine to Pirate. And rather, it was more of my "What if this happened this way or this happened instead of this?" things. The "what if" question this time, is "What if Luffy had Marco for a big brother instead of Ace?". And well, you're reading the end result. So please enjoy and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Summary: After sustaining an injury that leaves one nine year old Marco unable to fly, he is saved unexpectedly, by a six year old by the name of Luffy. As the two spend time together, the grow close, and soon Marco finds himself becoming the family that the little girl never had. How will this change the aspiring events of the future? Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic!

Note: Luffy already met Shanks in this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Saving a Phoenix!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The beachs near Fuschia Village (at night)-<strong>

A young, six year old little girl with short black hair in two pigtails was running down the all too familiar dirt road that led to the nearby beach. She was wearing a overtly large, baby blue night shirt, and a pair of shorts and was running about bare foot at the moment. She looked absolutely happy despite the slightly chilly weather.

She became even happier as the familiar feeling of sand below her feet hit her. She had arrived at her destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the same time-<strong>

It hurt...His wing hurt, but if let himself crash here, he'd drown. He couldn't after all. But he wasn't sure he could make it to the next island safely. _'Blast it all!' _he thought as everything started becoming dark.

"Stupid marines..." He finally came down, but not to water. To sand. At least he wasn't going to drown.

* * *

><p><strong>With the young girl-<strong>

All the young girl could co was jump. A young boy, maybe three years older then her, had fallen out of the sky and landed on the beach not too far from her.

His arm was bleeding. She gasped slightly as she ran up to him. Except for his arm, he was fine, but his arm was bleeding badly, and he was a bit bruised and cut up. She was about to pick him up and take him home with her, when pretty blue flames began to lick across his skin, originating from his wound. She stared in amazement as all his injuries healed up in seconds, leaving only the bleeding arm that needed tending. She had a feeling that whatever had hit him and caused that wound, was messing up the healing and keeping it from closing.

She picked the boy up and began to carefully drag him back to her home. Makino would be mad at her when she discovered that she had snuck out again, but the boy needed help, and she was willing to get in trouble if it meant helping.

* * *

><p>AN. Oh my God! That's a short chapter!. I'm sorry about that guys, but I was hard pressed for ideas when I was typing the actual chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading, and sorry that it's so short and crappy! Please review and tell me what you think!

Luffy: Bye!


	2. Episode1:Contrary Things & Flaming Birds

A/N. Thanks for the reviews guys. I was worried that since the chapter was so short, shorter then most of my other fanfics, that it meant it wouldn't be any good. But I was appearently wrong. Anyways, time for review replies!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks! I was worried nobody would like it. Well, Luffy was always tiny when compared to most of the other characters in canon, so it would make sense that a Fem!Luffy would be on the short side as well. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks, i'll try to keep it interesting so please continue to read and enjoy!

To Rell: I actually can't picture Marco doing what Ace did when it came to Luffy. More like acting all mysterious about it and only telling everybody tidbits about her. You must have a seriously great imagination! Anyways, thanks for the review and please enjoy!

To Starbell Fairy: Thanks, and yes, Ace will be in this. His first appearence will be When Marco and Luffy meet the Whitebeard , and an added bonus is that Sabo is alive in this as well. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Alexsasha: Thanks! And here's what happens next! Enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Yep! But not impossible, heck I actually managed it while writing that prologue, and boy did I scare everybody when I did a squel that any fangirl would be jealous of. He was just so cute! Even with a pineapple head, and actually that made him look even cuter! *Getting stared at as she squels in adoration* Oh don't give me that look, you think he'd be cute too, Ace! Anyways, thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Hey Shanks! They will. Anyways enjoy the chapter, thanks for the review, and hope you like it!...And how did Ace wind up in a hole?

To Aoi Usa: Thanks, and isn't it? Soo~Cute! Anyways, enjoy and thanks for the review!

Ok! Got that fun tidbit done! Now for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: Marco meets Luffy, Luffy meets Marco. Luffy befriends Marco, and both learn that the other is a Devil Fruit user. Also, what's this? Another common link! They both agree (along with everybody else) That Marines stink!

Note: Sorry for the sucky summary, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Do better next time! Oh, and in the chapter, there is mention of a second scar that I just kinda decided to put in there despite it not being there during canon when Luffy was younger. It will be explained later on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Contrary Things &amp; Flaming Birds!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Makino's Party Bar-<strong>

He was laying on something comfy. Like really comfy, and his left arm hurt like hell. There was also an unfamiliar weight on his stomach, like sombeody decided to use him for a pillow. Kinda. He squinted his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar roof. But then again, when he did manage to find nice people who would let him board for free, he would always wake up to an unfamiliar roof and comfy things. But he couldn't remember ever searching for such a place, and then there was that weight on his stomach.

That's when all of last night's events hit him. He refrained from sitting straight up, but he cursed audibly. He had gotten shot at by Marines, and what was worse was that they were using some type of bullet that kept him from using his regenerative abilities. And judging from the pain in his arm, it had been removed. But where was he now? Where ever he was, the people were really nice to have treated his injury and even remove that pesky bullet for him, though he bet there'd be a nasty scar later.

He remembered crashing onto sand, luckily he had been flying low enough that it hadn't killed him. And then the sound of feet approaching, mufffled slighty by the sand he was laying on. But after that, he must have blacked out, because he couldn't remember anything else. Which meant somebody had been on the beach when he crashed, and was especially nice to take him to their house for medical treatment.

He decided that it would be a good idea to get up, besides, he was curious about that foreign weight on his stomach. He heard a slight noise as he got up, and it wasn't from him. He looked down, only to have to blink to make sure he was seeing correctly. There was a little girl, couldn't be no older then six, who had appearently decided that his stomach made for a good pillow. Her hair was black, and short, barely reaching her shoulders in some places. She had a scar under her left eye, and one on the right side of her forehead. There was a straw hat laying against her back, obviously a well kept and personal treasure.

He turned toward one of the doors in the room, which on further inspection appeared to be a bar. Somebody had come in.

"Oh! You're up, that's great!" it was a woman, with green hair. He blinked, the woman was actually really pretty. "You must be confused. I'm Makino. I run this bar. The little girl who's decided that you make a splendid pillow is Luffy. She's the one that found you, though she got in trouble for sneaking out that late at night. But then again if she hadn't she'd have never found you." The boy looked back at the little girl who's head was now in his lap. She wasn't drooling on him, so he didn't mind her being there, but still, why was she still here? She could have been in her bed sleeping, not laying on top of him.

"She was worried about that wound on your arm, and refused to leave your side the whole night. Wound up falling asleep on you appearently." The woman, Makino, explained. The boy nodded as he found himself slowly patting her head. The girl, Luffy, moved a bit, but not much.

"So what's your name?" The boy looked back at Makino, before speaking.

"Marco." She smiled as she got closer, crouching down in front of him.

"Well, nice to meet you Marco." she gave him a friendly, almost motherly smile, one that Marco couldn't help but return. Makino was really nice, and kind, and friendly. She must have been well liked in this town. And her bar was probably really popular.

"The bar's not do to be opened in another hour. See if you can wake up Luffy, and I'll make the two of you some breakfast." Marco nodded as she headed for the kitchen. Marco set about his given task for the day, waking up the little girl who seemed perfectly content to sleep on top of him. It took a bit, but eventually she woke up, when Marco mentioned breakfast that it. She must really like food. Of course she immediately got distracted when she noticed that he was up,

"Oh hey! You're awake! I'm Luffy nice to meet you!" She was a ball of energy that was for sure, as she all but jumped when she stood from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Marco, and I already know your name, Miss Makino told me." Luffy smiled at the mention of the woman, beaming proudly.

"Yeah, Makino is really nice isn't she? She'd probably prefer it if you call her Makino, no miss. That makes her feel old." Luffy beamed as she stated the fact. Marco couldnt' help but blink at the girl. She was a happy child, or at least happy to see him. Which he didn't know why. He didn't even really know her. The only thing he knew about the girl was her name, and that she was the one who had found and saved him. That was it.

"Isn't that woman your mom?" he asked, as he had figured since the woman knew her, and they seemed to be living in the same house,t aht made Luffy her daughter. He was appearently wrong.

"Nu-un. Makino just lets me stay here. I don't have a mommy or a daddy. I have a grandfather, but I think he's crazy. Not much of a grandfather either. Yeah, more like a crazy old geezer." Marco gave another blink, his face maintaining a bored expression. She was like him, no real family to speak of, well except for that appearently crazy grandfather of hers. But the way she sounded when she talked about him, he couldn't really be considered family either.

"So you're basically alone?" Luffy nodded. She didn't seem to bothered by it, but that was just it. She only seemed, and if you didn't know exactly what to look for, you wouldn't have noticed the lonely gleam in the girl's eyes. It did bother her, she was just really good at hiding it, like himself. Marco decided that for now, while he was staying on this new island, he'd be nice to the girl. She must have been really lonely, so Marco would be her friend while he lived there.

"So where are you going to stay? You obviously don't live here." Marco thought for a moment. She was right, where was he going to stay? Luffy appearently had zero patience to wait for people to decide things, as she spoke up not five seconds later. Either that, or she was really good at assesing situations despite her age. "You know, Makino wouldn't mind if you stayed with her while you're here. She'd probably prefer it. What with your arm still injured and stuff." He could see it, she was hoping he'd stay with Makino. She wanted to have a friend, and it seemed that she thought he would make a great one. Marco sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, I guess I can ask..." Her expression visibly brightened. Marco sighed, he was wondering if it was really a good idea, but then again, Luffy was like him, an orphan with no real family. Life could get really lonely, and sure you may have people near you, but then you saw them and their families, and you couldn't help but feel jealous. It made you feel even more lonely. Like you didn't matter, and liike nobody wanted or loved you.

"Luffy, Marco! Breakfast is ready!" Marco's feet never even touched the ground as Luffy grabbed him, and then took off for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>In the kitchen-<strong>

Makino laughed as she saw Luffy drag Marco into the kitchen. The six year old always thought with her stomach, her actual brain and logic came afterwards when the first didn't work. That's how she'd wound up eating a Devil Fruit by accident, and judging from what Luffy had told her when she brought the boy in from the beach with an injured arm, so had he. Though what type he had no idea.

Marco had a shocked expression on his face, though you really couldn't blame him. You'd never expect a little girl, younger and smaller then you, to be able to drag you about, but Luffy wasn't your averadge little girl. She was stronger, and more capable of doing things that most girls couldn't. Most girls didn't like fighting, Luffy could beat every boy in town, and then some of the adult men at that. She was not to be taken lightly in a fight, and a lot of the people here had learned it the hard way when she first came to live here.

"So Luffy, guess what I made." it was a game that she played with Luffy during meal times. It was fun and kept Luffy from sneaking food from the surrounding area.

"Pancakes!" Makino smiled as she nodded,

"That's right! Marco you want some?" Maroc nodded shuffling in his seat slightly as the dizziness created from being dragged about wore off.

"Thank you Mi-oh!um...Makino..." He obviously wasn't used to not using the names of strangers with out proper honorifics such as Miss and Mr.. Makino smiled as she figured Luffy must have convinced him to forego the Miss. Luffy smiled as she gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Ok then." and Makino placed a small stack of pancakes on before the two of them, she gave a warning as Luffy began to dig-in to her food.

"I suggest you hurry up and eat, Luffy's got some sticky fingers when it comes to food." Marco nodded as he began eating as well. What was interesting to watch, was Marco letting Luffy swipe the occasional pancake when the girl reached toward his plate, when he obviously could have easily stopped her. Makino of course replaced the missing pancake of course, but still, most people objected at least a litte bit.

Makino was in for an even bigger shock when Marco finally swatted Luffy's hand away from his food. He'd finished though, which meant that his food should have been free and up for grabs.

"No more, you'll make yourself sick." he stated simply as Luffy pouted at him. Makino blinked even further when Luffy didn't make another attempt for the food. She just got up and followed Marco after he had thanked her for the food and left.

"Well now that was interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day-<strong>

Luffy had followed him to almost everywhere he went. Except for certain places, she was kinda like his shadow. She of course gave him his space when he needed it and went somewhere else to entertain herself until she felt he had had enough time to himself. He didn't know how he truly felt about the situation though.

Marco had asked about the scars, and Luffy's story for the one under her left eye was kinda funny and stupid, or rather Luffy had been stupid, seeing as the fact that she gave herself that scar by stabbing herself with a dagger. She wanted to be a pirate, and a pirate crew had been in town at the time. She had stabbed herself to prove she was brave and could handle the sea. She got herself in a lot of trouble the following week, and almost died.

The second scar was older, and had quite the different story to it. Appearently her grandfather was hell-bent on turning her into a marine, and the scar was a result of one of his more careless training sessions. The training session must have been dangerous, because when she let have a better look at it, it resembled a star, a very big star when compared to the size of her forehead. Marco didn't press, just decided that the man may need to be put away for child abuse. Any training session that left a scar that big really shouldn't have been performed in the first place. She told him the only thing it had affected her narcolypsy. It had just made the disease slightly worse, but that was it. Which explained why she had suddenly fallen asleep while walking earlier that day.

Marco knew the definition for narcolypsy, and knew it's affects, so he understood. What made for the interesting conversation was when Luffy asked him a question, instead of just silently following him about.

"Hey, those flames. How do you do that?" Marco figured she was talking about the flames that had sprouted up when he had accidently cut himself during dinner. He had hid it from Makino, but Luffy had noticed.

"I ate something called a Devil fruit. It lets me turn into something called a phoenix." Luffy eyes widened as she suddenly grabbed him and began dragging him to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Beach-<strong>

Luffy finally stopped and let Marco catch his breath. Luffy stood infront of him really excited as she looked about, making sure nobody was there to see. Then she turned to him,

"Can I see it? Please?" Marco couldn't find it in himself to say no to the spazstic six year old, and nodded.

"Sure, just give me some space." Luffy did so, and Marco transformed. His whole body caught fire, and before Luffy was standing a medium sized, but still quite large, blue, flaming bird. Luffy could only gape.

"Wow..." she stated as Marco changed back. He was suddenly found himself being hugged by Luffy, who quickly released him, stepping back as she also burst into flames. But her flames didn't burn, infract they gave off no heat what so ever. At least his were warm. Her's were ice cold. And whatever they touched froze over. The funny and contrary thing was that they were pure white. That should've meant that her flames were extremely hot, but they weren't they were freezing, literally, freezing cold. The flames became a bit more solid, and turned into someething that looked a lot like his phoenix form, only smaller.

She changed back when she spoke up,

"I ate one too. A mythical zoan. Same as you!" Marco blinked in shock, before finding himself smiling too. He had found someone else with a similar, though contrary ability. And he found himself liking Luffy a bit more. That was when Marco decided, it couldn't hurt after all, that he would stay a bit longer then originally intended. Who knows, maybe he might find out some more interesting things.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and thanks for reading! Bye!

Luffy & Marco: Bye!


	3. Episode 2: Flashes through the years!

A/N. Ok thanks for reading, and before I get started I would like to get the facts involving Luffy's Devil Fruit out of the way. Oh, and I epically failed my deadline. Still got three stories to update, but I did pretty good. Anyways, the explanation as several reviewers asked about it. So now it is time for "Facts on Luffy's Devil Fruits!".

Also there is a link for the transformations appearence when Luffy is older on my bio.

* * *

><p><strong>Facts on Luffy's Devil Fruit!<strong>

Ok so as you know from the last chapter, Luffy's Devil Fruit is a Mythical Zoan. If I remember correctly I described it as a flaming white bird that was actually freezing cold. This was derived from that really cheesy term that I'm sure you all know: I'm so hot I'm cool. Of course in Luffy's case, she's so hot she's absolute zero (science people should recognize this term).

Anyways, cheesy puns and scientific terms aside, Luffy's DF is contradictery to say the least. Whatever her fire touches, freezes, quite solidly to the point where not even Bakainu and his lava could melt it. In fact, if Luffy wanted too, she could freeze the man solid and leave him like that for a century and a half, he still wouldn't thaw out. In other words, Luffy's flames burn so hot, they freeze you.

Appearence wise, it is quite similar if not a near exact copy of Marco's Phoenix form, to the point where you could confuse it for an albino phoenix. It is in simpler terms, Marco's Tori Tori no Mi: Phoenix Model's polar opposite. If you were to compare the two, while Marco might be lukewarm, when compared to Luffy, he is scalding hot in his transformation.

Luffy is not a phoenix, or some type of Phoenix hybrid, and no, she is not a snowbird, or like articuno, though I think I mixed attributes from that particular pokemon with Marco's phoenix, you all who guessed that, were not entirely wrong though. I currently have no name what bird Luffy transforms into. Anyways, I think you got the jist of it with this explanation, if not please tell me, and I will try to explain it more thoroughly.

**There is a link for a good visual of what the bird looks like in my bio. Check it out!**

* * *

><p>So I hoped that answered all the questions concerning Luffy's Devil Fruit. Now time for Review Replies!<p>

To Naomi-nami-16: Yep, welcome Marco, to the joys of big brotherhood. You have got one of the more difficult assignments. Then again when you can handle six hundred or so men at the same time, this may be a cakewalk. (talking to Marco aforementioned sentence.) Of course, Luffy uses him as a pillow. It's just not a female luffy fanfic without Marco being used as a pillow. And yes, it is appearently not good for your health to do so. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Shanks will appear in this chapter, and will show up some time later. Whitebeard and Ace will make a small cameo of sorts this chapter, hopefully, and will officially appear later, the next chapter maybe. The Whitebeard Pirates play an important part in this fanfic actually. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Will appear along with Whitebeard later on. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Hey Tsunade-baa-chan! Shishishishi! That wasn't nice, and how did you not get burned by him? Thanks for the review, and your question should be answered in the above section. Enjoy!

To Alexsasha: Hey! Thanks and that should be answered in the above section.

To weirn018: Thanks and glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the rest!

To Rell: Check my bio for a link! The picture is kinda crappy, but it's the first time I've drawn a bird that was on fire so...anyways, yeah, I thought that was something Marco might do. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Son of Whitebeard: Sorry, but it's not following Luffy's Childhood in canon. But yeah, I can see where you would get that type of feeling. Sabo is alive, but Luffy and Marco won't meet them until they both run into Whitebeard, either the next chapter or one after this. Dadan is mentioned at some point, along with the other bandits by Ace and Sabo, but that is it, no appearences until a lot later. As for Bluejam. Heck no am I bringing that idiot into my fanfiction, he's part of the reason Sabo's dead! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks, and I'm not sure if I want to know what your guess is...Anyways, enjoy! And the devil fruit is just another link between the two.

To Kenshin El: Thanks, if you haven't seen it, there is a link for the zoan transformation on my bio. If you have, then again, thanks. The quality of the picture is crappy, I had to use my stupid phone to take the picture because the thing I usually use is acting up. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

Ok! So now that that delightful tidbit is out of the way, time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: This has a lot of time skips, just important flashes through the several years before Marco and Luffy meet Whitebeard, Ace, and Sabo.

Note: When you see the 1 year later thing, that means it's one year later from when Marco first arrived, so it's 6 months after Marco arrived, 1 year after Marco arrived, 2 years after Marco arrived, and so on and so on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Flashes through the years!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later-<strong>

Marco had not expected to stay as long as he had. Another thing he had not expected, was his new found attachment to Luffy, the six year old girl who had saved him when he had gotten shot by a Marine. she was also the only other Devil Fruit user he knew with a similar if not almost identical ability to his. To say it was the only reason he stayed though, would be a lie. And Marco knew it.

He was sure that even without the Devil Fruit, and even if she had not saved him, he would still have the same attachment to her he had now. She was like a sister to him, one he wouldn't replace for the world, no matter how many faults she had.

It had been established quite easily in the town no less, that Marco was Luffy's adoptive big brother, and not a single child messed with either for fear of the wrath from the other. It was never a pretty result, and the two were not very nice to those who picked on them.

Luffy felt the same, in fact, she was the one to establish that little fact quite clearly. Not even month living under the same roof, and Luffy had already started to address him as Nii-kun, Nii-chan, Marco-nii, etc.. And not once had he ever objected, if fact, he had discovered quite quickly that he liked it when Luffy referred to him like that, and so in turn, he referred to Luffy as his youger sibling.

So it came as no surprise that when Garp, the ever idiotic oaf, who thinks that love is repeatedly giving your grandchild a concussion, hit Luffy one fair day when she was on one of her tangents about becoming the next Pirate King. Marco near lost it on the man.

The end result was a shocked Garp with scratch marks all over his personage, and a slightly bruised Marco standing defiantly infront of him, a scared timid Luffy hidden behind him and his protective arms. Quote unquote, and Makino would never let the man live this down, stating it as "ritous retribution for all the abuse he had put his poor granddaughter through.", Marco said,

"If you lay another finger on my little sister, I'm gonna gut you like a rotten fish." He hadn't even flinched when he said it. Just gave a deadly glare that could kill in Garp's general direction, and then escorted Luffy to the back of the Bar to get her newest bruise looked at and treated.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later-<strong>

It had become official, Marco was here to stay, as long as Garp didn't try anything with Luffy. The first sign that the man was up to something, and Marco was taking Luffy and leaving this island forever. He'd visit of course, after all, it would be rude to not fly in and say hi to Makino, and the others every once in awhile. They had done nothing wrong, so it would be wrong to punish her for that crazy vice-admirals stupidity.

Makino was going to be furious though. Marco and Luffy had overheard some rambunctious sailors talking about a ritual of sorts that bound you forever as brothers (or sisters) regardless of whether you were actually blood related or not.

And so Marco and Luffy had performed it themselves, for blood related they may not have been, but in every other sense of the two familial roles, Marco was Luffy's big brother, and Luffy's was his little sister. They'd made a promise that no matter what they would always be there for each other as family. And they both meant every word of it.

Makino was still mad when she found out, after discovering one of her bottles of alcohol missing, that Marco and Luffy had used it to perform said ritual. And then took it a step further with some strange blood ritual involving a knife and mixing each others blood together. The interesting thing was that both were similar blood types, which meant that neither had to worry about their bodies rejecting the foreign blood. Makino was even more mad after finding that out, and though Marco was fine, Luffy's DF hadn't gifted with the same regenerative abilities that his had. And so, Luffy wound up having another scar on her right arm, shockingly similar in shape, to the one on Marco's left arm, though both were caused by different weapons, Marco's a result of a well placed bullet, and Luffy's of a clean cut knife. They were also both in the same exact location.

Luffy said it was just one more familial tye for the two, and that it made them even more family then before. Makino just nodded and played along, better then having Luffy go on another one of her tangents.

Marco's wound never had healed, which was strange as Makino and a local doctor had made sure that all of whatever that bullet was made out of had been removed from the wound. But Marco just couldn't heal that scar, and so it stayed. Besides, it wasn't giving the boy any trouble, so why bother with it.

Makino had made it a birthday present that year to rewrite both of the young childrens' birth certificates so that it specifically said that the two were brother and sister. Marco and Luffy couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later-<strong>

Marco had been curious, insistently curious, on how Luffy had gotten ahold of a Devil Fruit. It had bugged him slightly, as unless Luffy wasn't born and raised in East Blue like he had originally thought, then it should've been next to impossible for her to have eaten one. So it had become convenient for him, when one day, a pirate ship, one appearently familiar to Luffy, docked at Fuschia Village, causing Luffy to drag him, yet again, to the docks to meet the crew personally.

Red-Haired Shanks. He was feared, famous, and powerful. And to his knowledge, Marco had never heard of any news about him ever having set sail in the East Blue, or at least this far into it. But appearently he had, and made good to keep it secret. And it turned out, he was the reason Luffy had eaten the Devil Fruit. Or rather, his carelessness, and the forgotten fact that Luffy would eat anything that she could get her hands on, as not even the best locks in the world could keep food away from her. Which was appearently how she'd eaten it. Any food within Luffy's reach that was left ungaurded, after all, was forfeit to Luffy's stomach. Luckily Marco had put a cap on that, being the one who told her when enough food was enough food, which usually ranged between two or three servings before he systimatically slapped her hand and told her no more or she would get sick. She listened, much to the pirate crew's shock.

Appearently Luffy's eating habits could be controlled, you just had to be Marco to do it successfully. Then came the interesting stories of their time spent with Luffy, most of which consisting of Luffy's impecable eyesight and capacity for observation, especially out on sea. Luffy could see farther then the best sharpshooters in the world. Marco had the same, if not better capacity for observation as Luffy, Luffy's was just different, as her's was more keyed into the sea and it's features, and a persons' behavioral patterns. Marco's was keyed into a person's body language and things involving the sky and his immediate surroundings. What's more, the two worked well together when it came to prediction and observation. Whatever Luffy missed, Marco picked up on, and vice versa.

So it came as no surprise, when one day some drunken idiot decided to try and pick a fight with Shanks, obviously not a local and lacking quite a bit of his common sense, if he had any to begin with. Luffy and Marco had called out which direction he would attack from, and what type of attack he would use. The shocker was that neither were using Haki at all, and mearly predicting off of the ever changing body language of the man, making many a Kenbonshoku Haki user look like an amateur at best. Lord knew how much the latent ability would grow if this particular skill was ever added on later.

They'd be near impossible to hit, if not an excercise in wasting energy and tiring yourself out quickly. And Shanks slightly feared fighting the two when they got older, as it would not be a very fun fight.

And then came the time when they had to part, as the Marines had figured out that the Yonko was staying in the East Blue, and not wanting to see the island sink to the bottom of the ocean, inhabitants and all, left, keeping the island forever out of the Marines eyes, as they changed course in near five seconds to persue the man and his crew.

Marco had decided quite easily, that Shanks was a respectable man, if not a bit on the careless and forgetfull side. He learned from his mistakes though, and protected his friends. So Marco made no objection to Luffy's decision to become a pirate, as she had been encouraged by the man to follow her dreams the first time they had met. As long as it wasn't from some sort of bad influence, or just plain defiance toward Garp, Marco would fully support Luffy's dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later-<strong>

Marco had just turned 12 a week ago, and today was Luffy's ninth birthday, a time of happiness and celebration for the two and some other close friends. Or should have been anyway. He had warned the man, Marco was sure he had made it quite clear that if Garp tried with Luffy, he'd take her and leave the island. Appearently, he hadn't been clear enough.

Oh the day had started out fine. Perfectly well, Luffy was ecstatic about her birthday, and Marco was just plain happy, that his little sister was happy.

But then Garp showed up, and ruined everything.

They were waiting for Makino in the bar, amongst several people, all who wished Luffy a happy birthday as they passed by or entered. Luffy thanked them, as Marco had taught her to, since regardless of whether she was going to be a pirate or not, she needed some manners, at least some knowledge of how to greet people properly when they deserved it, and when to say thank you, please, and you're welcome.

Makino had come out finally, and not five seconds afterwards, Garp came in spouting nonsense with his spectacular and horribly rude entrance, entering through the blasted wall and creating a huge mess for poor Makino. Luffy paled, as no matter if Marco was there to protect her from her crazed grandfather or not, the man still scared her.

Then he approached, having spotted Luffy. He only spared Marco a glance, before snatching Luffy out of her seat and then babbling on about what he called "the best birthday present every!". He was going to take Luffy away, to where he wouldn't say, though he mentioned something about Marineford, and how she would be trained there to be an admiral in the marines. To say Marco was pissed, was a very bad understatement.

The boy had warned the man to not pull anything like this. He had completely disregarded, right in front of Marco no less. What was worse, was the fact that he never listened. Always in a rush and insistent on forcing his tyranical views on Luffy, and appearently two other kids that Garp had taken in and then unceremoniously dumped on some poor mountain bandit on the island. Marco would not have his little sister, forced into something she did wanted no part in.

And so without any hesitation on his own part, Marco attacked Garp, though a low and dirty trick even in his own views, from behind. He got Garp's arm first, the one that was holding Luffy, and then then went for the large man's back. Just to stall the man.

He had apologized to Makino, as said woman through a bag of money at the boy, who caught it with deft hands, and then proceded to get in Garp's way further by insisting that she see his injuries. It ahd been all the time Marco needed to grab Luffy and leave the island. Too much in a rush to stop and say goodbye to anyone.

But that was fine, as they all knew that Marco would take on all of Marineford if it meant that Luffy was happy, and Luffy would do the same for him.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later-<strong>

It had been six years since Marco had met Luffy, five since Marco and Luffy had made it official that the two were siblings, with even further help from Makino. Four years since Marco had met the man that had saved his little sisters life, and 3 years since they had runaway from her crazed grandfather. Luffy was now 12 and Marco was 15. And in the amount of time since then, the two had established themselves as near impossible to find for Garp. They had all but vanished in the amount of time since they had last confronted each other.

Marco had allowed for Luffy to, with much reluctance and lack of ability to resist Luffy's "Super Mega Puppy Dog Face", which would make even the most strong-willed, hardened, and cold marine melt into putty; dye some of her hair blonde, to match Marco's. So now her hair was a mixture of blonde and jet-black hair. Marco was just happy that she was happy with the change, as then she said that nobody could doubt that they were siblings now. Which was true, as afterwards nobody had questioned their relationship to each other no matter where they went, the most common question now being why they were where they were, and where were their parents. The common answer was for Marco to tell them, in less polite terms, to go away, and for Luffy to flip each and every one of them off, followed by a sound kick to get the point across that they didn't want you near them.

And so for quite some time, they lived relatively unimpeded in their travels from island to island, that is until they finally reached the Grand Line. The two had decided to become pirates, with enough of a feel for travel and the Grand Line, that they managed to establish themselves as a very dangerous crew. With only two members, they had already become quite feared amongst pirates in the first half of the Grand Line, known as Paradise. The Twin Phoenix Pirates.

They were also known for not being easily caught. And were infamous for their "drop-ins". They had no ship, no need for one, and so went about battle as such. They would spot an enemy ship, and then literally drop-in on them, wiping out a good majority of the ships crew in a short amount of time, and then left, just as quickly as they had arrived, and without much trouble.

Their last little attack, had been on Luffy's twelfth birthday, the day before they had decided that they had done enough playing about in Paradise, and decided to fly into New World. They were a lot more cautious once they had reached said half of the Grand Line.

They probably should have known better though, despite all their caution, to lay a foot on a Yonko's territory, wearing your pirate flag in brazen daylight on your clothes, for everybody to see. Especially when you wound up causign qutie a bit of chaos by picking a fight with another crew that was apart of said Yonko's alliance.

Really it wasn't that bright an idea, but then again, they hadn't been the one to start the fight, and they hadn't known they were in a Yonko's territory until just before they left, when the sore losers had declared, having been beaten quite thoroughly by the two youngsters, that they would pay for messing around with one of Whitebeard's allies, in his own territory.

That had all happened that same year, not even two months in New World, and already made themselves possible targets for a Yonko's revenge. Then again, they hadn't even heard of Whitebeard until that moment in time, having spent a good majority of boths time traveling about and spending little time on any islands what so ever, they had little information on the higher ranked pirates, like the Yonkos. They'd only known that Shanks was one of them.

They were even more cautious after that incident, never staying on a particular island too long, after all, supposedly, Whitebeard was even stronger then Shanks. They had no desire, though the temptation was there, to fight a Yonko. At least, not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in the New World-<strong>

A large man sat in his throne like chair, eyeing a newspaper that had recently been printed, concerning the newest bunch of rookie pirates, the Twin Phoenix Pirates. Not a lot was known about them, but from what little information those who made the newspapers could gather, was that they both had Devil Fruits, what kind were unknown, and that they attacked in a way that left little to no chance of fighting back, normally.

Appearently, one of his allies had taken on the two while they were in his territory. With no knowledge of it appearently, but still, the allies had admitted to starting the fight, but had gravely underestimated the twos fighting capabilities. Appearently the rumors were true, there were only two members in the crew, a young boy, and an even younger girl, though whether they were planning on gathering more was still unknown. The shocker, was their ages. It had been well informed, and backed-up by repeated claims, that the two pirates that made this particular crew up, were young. But Whitebeard doubted anybody had expected them to be as young as 15 and 12. In other words, they were still very much children, but children trained well-enough to cause massive damage to enemy pirates.

An they were impossible to hit in a battle. They were constantly predicting your moves, and no matter how much you tried to mix it up, make it so they couldn't predict it, they still managed to efficiently evade any and all attacks. They hadn't used their supposed Devil Fruits either, not until they both took off in a succesful attempt at escaping the island before unwanted help showed up. But that escape had given them at least a glimpse into what they were truly dealing with when it came to Devil Fruits.

Two Zoan class Devil Fruit users, and not just any normal Zoan, no, they were dealing with powerful Mythical Zoan class Devil Fruits users. Both were fire based, or seemed to be, and the shapes attributed to the name of their Pirate crews.

They had attracted Whitebeard's interest though, and this of course, caught the attention of his Second Division Commander, Portgaz D. "Fire Fist" Ace, and his brother "The Bloody Gentleman" Sabo.

"You want them to join us don't you?" Sabo had asked, a calm, knowing look on his face. Ace grinned michievously as he responded to that for the man they considered a father,

"Why of course he would! I would too! Those two sound like fun, and powerful! They'd be great additions. If not, we could always make them allies." Sabo shook his head as he chuckled at his brohter's predictable behavior. They weren't much older then the eldest in the Twin Phoenixes. But they were just as deadly as any of the other, older men of the Whitebeard Pirates.

One thing was for sure though, if they did manage to find and meet with this powerful duo, it would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p>AN. Oh my God! That must be my longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading, and hope you guys liked it, please review! And see ya!

Oh and sorry if they seem kinda OOC in this, my hands were just typing what my brain came up with.

Marco & Luffy: Bye!


	4. Episode 3: Waking the Sleeping Giant!

A/N. Ok! Thanks for reading in advance! And sorry to those who couldn't the last chapter before this one. Thanks for your reviews in advance, and I will update this chapter if you guys review after I've posted it. Thanks again, now time for Review Replies!

To weirn018: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this one as well! Enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks, and that is a very good question. And honestly, I don't know. I'm making this up as I go, so it's up to my ever imaginative brain, which several people have agreed that yes, I have an overactive imagination, but then again this wouldn't be nearly as fun without it. Anyways, so I don't know if the Straw Hats will appear or not. At least not yet, maybe, as there is a high chance I will do so. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks, and yes, they are too cute for their own good, which is why I love writing fanfic about them. And yes, he is an idiot, but that's why we either hate him or love him. As for the question involving where they sleep. It is actually quite simple. They're birds, and I know Marco's gonna kill me for this, but they're birds, and so they sleep in trees. Not really , that's actually for the uninhabited islands or for when they're too far from the civilization of the island they are on. Otherwise they sleep in inns. They're fast fliers, and can cover impressive distances in a short amount of time, so that allows them to make what would normally be a three day trip, a ten hours to a day or two long. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks, and glad you like my pictures. And i will, hope you enjoy this one as well!

To: Thanks~! Though creepy wasn't what I had in mind when I wrote this, oh well. Glad you liked it and hope you continue to, enjoy! And please don't leave yourself as a blank, that confuses me, greatly.

To Son of Whitebeard: Thanks! Glad you liked it. And hope you enjoy the rest.

To Vampire Revan: Ah! Hey Ero-Kakashi! And no hurting Ace! Or you will be missing quite a few important things...But anways, heehee! I tried to imagine that earlier, and I decided that you would have quite a difficult time pulling that off. You;d have to avoid his "Fist of Love" to pull off that technique, and I'm not exactly sure it's safe to get that close to him. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

Ok! Now that that's done, we move on to summary and disclaimer!

Oh yeah, and there should be a link for Luffy and Marco's Jolly Roger on my bio. Want a better look, just go click the link.

Episode Summary: They knew they had been followed, or rather, they were fully aware of being followed for some time now. By Whitebeard's crew, but they hadn't known it, not at the time at least. They just knew they were being watched. And now, facing the man who's attention they had unwittingly caught, they realized they probably should have been a bit more careful. Cause it seems they accidently woke up the sleeping giant...

Note: Marco just turned 16 in this chapter, Luffy is still 12.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Waking the Sleeping Giant!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An island somewhere in New World-<strong>

_They knew they had been followed, or rather, they were fully aware of being followed for some time now. By Whitebeard's crew, but they hadn't known it, not at the time at least. They just knew they were being watched. And now, facing the man who's attention they had unwittingly caught, they realized they probably should have been a bit more careful. Cause it seems they accidently woke up the sleeping giant..._

* * *

><p><strong>The day before-<strong>

Marco and Luffy were soaring across the oceans headed toward their next stop. They had never had a particular goal in mind they had decided to become pirates. Really, they had just wanted to the freedom to make decisions. They were tired, especially Luffy, of letting others decide for them, and so they had become pirates. Luffy had always talked about becoming the Pirate King when growing up, but for now she was content to just traveling between the islands of the Blue seas with her older brother Marco.

It went to say that neither had wanted to attract attention to themselves, when they had started out, preferring to travel about in peace. But one too many pirates and marines getting in their way, and before they even knew it themselves, the name of the Twin Phoenix Pirates, the legendary and feasome two-man crew, was known to every pirate to sail the first half of the Grand Line. They only became more infamous with the many varieties of sailors after reaching New World. More people got in their way while they were traveling about, trying to scare them back into Paradise, and they all wound up swimming in the ocean water before long. It didn't help that the lack of credible information only increased their reputation as fearsome pirates who were not to be trifled with unless you wanted to lose your head.

And with so little information on them, there was only one way to know who you were dealing with when you came across them; The Jolly Roger they both wore proudly on their clothes. Luffy carried the right half of their Jolly Roger, the right side of a skull with a white feather surrounded by even whiter flames curling in the top right of the skull. Marco's half of it was the left side of the skull, with a bright blue feather surrounded by blue and yellow flames curling at the bottom left of the jaw. The skull itself was the standard skull and crossbones, though it looked like the skull was sitting on the bones.

They knew that witht heir reputation they would attract some unwanted attention from some of the more powerful and experienced pirates in New World, they had just not expected to have such a sudden confrontation with a Yonko already, though not directly. It had been the legendary Yonko's allies that they had fought, six or seven months ago, and ever since, they had been wary. They were being followed, which had become quite clear about a month after the incident.

They hadn't liked it, and were more then happy when, about a month or so ago, their stalkers had finally let them be. And so they were back to traveling from island to island, wanting to see what was out there and what they would discover next.

The next island, according to the map that Luffy had "borrowed" from a pirate crew that had been stupid enough to get in their way, the next island in their journey of fun sight-seeing, was a place called Floribus Island. It was famous for it's rare flowers, which gave the island a beautiful appearance. It was also the only place where you could find them, a rare island that only experienced two seasons; Summer and spring.

It was also one of the 12 islands in the Grand Line that spoke what were considered to be Dead Languages. Luckily Luffy had a talent for linguistics just in case, multi-lingual to a center degree, and able to carry out even the most basic of conversations no matter what language the person she was talking to was using.

So it had been rather easy to find a store that sold food cheap enough to feed Luffy's somewhat monsterous but controlled appetite without breaking the bank so to speak, a good inn to stay the next several days or so at when they finally reached their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>That night-<strong>

Luffy and Marco were sitting in their room, talking about whatever popped into mind,

"So what do you think of the Floribus? Eh, Marco?" she asked Marco, who was sitting at a desk, provided by the hotel, looking over the map.

"It's beautiful, just like they say, yoi. And colorful, very colorful...Um...sis?" he said as he turned to face his younger sister slightly,

"Yes, nii-kun?"

"What do you think of those men from earlier, the ones that were following us a while back." he asked her, a serious expression cast upon his 16 year old face. Luffy was silent for a few minutes, thinking over the time spent being especially careful as the strange men spied on them when they visited inhabited islands.

"Oh what does that matter anyways? We haven't seen hide nor hair of them for a month or so now. No need to worry when they're not around right?" she said as she finished combing out her hair, which, having not been cut for some time now, reached the small of her back.

"Mmh...I guess so." Marco stretched as he got up, turning off the lamp as Luffy got in one of the two beds provided for them. "Well, Good night Luf."

"Good night Marco." And with that, all lights went out in the rented room went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day-<strong>

There was a lot of noise outside. It sounded like a lot of people were happy to see somebody out there, and as a result, Luffy and Marco were now awake. Seeing no point in trying to go back to sleep (too much noise for that), they began to get ready for the oncoming day.

Of course what turned into a peaceful, but noisy morning, turned into a chase of some sort when Luffy chanced a look outside the window, and caught site of a particular flag that sent both immediately packing their stuff up and making a quick get-a-way out the back door, leaving the money and a note from at the front desk, and hidden in such a way that only the person who was supposed to work the front desk that day would be able to find it. They were gone and out of town in less then five seconds.

They figured it unsafe to just transform int eh middle of town, as some unfortunate fools were bound to get frozen or severly burnt if they did so. Soi they would have to get into the surrounding woods, and take off from there instead. The port was out of the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Now-<strong>

They should've known though, that the group they were currently running from was quite smart, and could and would expect them to attempt to run off in this particular way. He wasn't one of the most feared men to ever sail the seas for nothing. There was a reason for his reputation, but Marco and Luffy had underestimated their ability to plan ahead.

And now they were forced to face the man they hoped would just ignore them, at least for the time being.

Appearently they had allowed themselves to be publicized a bit too much. And now it might be hazardous to their health.

They were stuck in between what might as well be an actual, very large, boulder, and a hard place. With no visible way out, facing the man who had gone toe to toe with the late Pirate King himself, and his crew. Pirate Captain Edward Newgate, or more commonly known as Whitebeard, and his 15 commanders.

Marco gulped slightly as he moved to stand protectively in front of his younger sister. Luffy moved slightly, getting into a stance that would make it easy to grab her older brother and run.

They may have beaten some of the best Pirates to ever sail New World, but Whitebeard was on a totally different scale.

Said man seemed quite amused at their reactions. He found it slightly surprising still, to find two children, young as they were, able to cause as much havoc as possible. But then again,he had to consider that the oldest of the two pirates, was around the same age as the two youngest pirates in his crew. So that helped desensitize the man, but still.

And all on their own too. At least Ace and Sabo had a large number of older and much more experienced men to count on when things got a little too hairy for the two to manage on their own. But these two, known for the fact that they were the only members of their crew, had managed to scuttle more then their fair share of marines and Grand Line pirates.

"Gurararara...So these are the Twin Phoenix Pirates, eh?" he said recognizing their Jolly Roger, placed quite brazenly on their clothes, from the newspaper article.

"Looks like it Pops. Heh, they really are just a bunch of kids. Boy can't be much older then Ace and Sabo, right Jozu?" a man with his hair styled in a pompadour asked a large, burly looking man behind him. He recieved a grunt from the huge man in response.

"Hehehe! They look like they could be lots of fun." came the voice of a young teen, not much older then Marco, with black, wavy hair and freckles wearing a bright orange cowboy hat, a creamy yellow jacket that was left open to blow in the breeze with no shirt unerneath, and black shorts that went down to his knees. A boy around the same age as him came up from behind,

"Ace calm down, we're not here to pick fights, at least not yet." he had blonde hair, and was wearing a blue tail coat and a top hat, along with black shorts.

"Oh c'mon Sabo! You're no fun! They're obviously strong, I wanna see just how good they really are in a fight. They took down some of our allies, all on their own no less." The boy gave a grin that would have sent a chill up even the Devil's spine. It had no effect on Luffy and Marco, who had long since been desensitized to such facial expressions that it left them with no feeling to react to, other then scoffing, which they decided wasn't the best idea in the world at the moment.

Marco and Luffy had yet to utter a single word, warily watching Whitebeard and his commanders to see if any of them would make a move. Whitebeard finally spoke up, huffing slightly as he began,

"Gurararara! You two brats sure know how to get into some big messes don't you?" Marco who had been silent the whole entire time, continued doing just that, never taking his eyes off of any of the pirates for longer then a split second. He didn't trust any of them to not attack them. Luffy was doing the same thing..

The lack of response appearently garnered a response out of the black haired teen, Ace,

"What's the matter with you two? Cats got your tongues, cause if so, then we could probably get them back for ya." Still no response. this time, and much to several objections, Ace jumped from the figure head of the gian ship they were standing on, the famous Moby Dick.

He took one step, and both dropped into a battle stance. Ace immediately put his hands up as Sabo came down to give assistance.

"Woah there! Not about to fight ya! We just wanna offer you a deal!" He waved his hands in a peace making gesture, but that did nothing to get the two into a more relaxed position. Still no verbal words from either, so they were beginning to wonder if they had gone mute during the time since they had last had a confrontation with one of their allies.

"Pops, you might want to say something fast. Before things get ugly." the man with the pompadour said, worry seeping into his tone.

"You two brats settle down! It's as Ace says. We're here to make an offer for ya both-" he didn't get to finish as Marco finally said something,

"We don't care what you have to offer us, just leave us alone!" He stance was gaurded, and most likely had the singular purpose of keeping any and all attackers away from Luffy.

"Ok, it looks like we might have gotten off on the wrong foot here. LEts start over from scratch, eh?" The man with the pompadour suggested, trying to keep an unnecessary fight from breaking out between the giant pwoerhouse and his crew, and the two miniature powerhouses below them.

"And why should we?" Marco said, his voice slightly calmer, and his stance a bit more relaxed. The pompadour man smiled as he jumped down as well, stopping when he was standing next to Ace and Sabo.

"It's better then starting a useless and unnecessary fight, right?" he grinned as he tried to appear as friendly as possible. Luffy was still behind her brother in a defensice stance, fully preparred to jump over Marco's head and clock all three of them upside the head with a well aimed foot.

What seemed like a long time passed before the two finally relaxed completely, Marco shoving both his hands into his pockets as he walked over to a nearby tree, and began to use it to support a good majority of his weight, leaning against the large trunk. Luffy followed him, sitting cross-legged and slightly infront of him.

"Okay, we're all ears. So tell us." The pompadour man smiled as he introduced himself,

"Well first off, I think there are some greetings that are in order here. We barely know you, and we know for a fact you barely know us. I'm Thatch, you've already met Ace and Sabo, and the big man up there is Whitebeard, but we call him Pops." he continued to introduce some of the others present, and then gave them the floor so that they could speak, though didn't have a whole lot to say, just their names.

"Nice to meet you, Ig uess. Name's Marco, this is my younger sister Luffy." This garnered a questioning look from Ace and Sabo,

"When you say sister, you don't mean blood related do you?" This got a snippy Marco with a short temper.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Marco looked threateningly at them, Luffy was doing a perfect imitation as well.

"Hey now! I didn't mean it in offence, it's just that you two don't look very much alike. In fact, if I had to say who she most looked like, it'd be Ace, the hair colorings a bit off though-" He had to duck as a good sized rock was chucked with a lot of speed at his head, "Hey!" He didn't get to finish as Marco cut in, all but growling at them.

"Now listen here, and you'll listen good. I am Luffy's older brother in every Goddang sense of the word! Don't you dare question it! You got that?" He gave them one last warning glare before returning to his position, in a much fouler mood then before hand. Ace grumbled under his breath but quieted down, deciding it would be far better if he didn't instigate yet another lose of temper.

"Sorry, sheesh." Sabo apologized, slightly put off about Marco's unexpected lash out. Luffy got up suddenly and stomped over to him. Sabo yelped in pain as Luffy gave no warning as she all but stomped on Sabo's foot, which probably would have been a lot more merciful, seeing as the fact she dropped rock big enough to crush his foot, bone and all. Sabo swore loudly as he hissed in pain, glaring scournfully at the 12 year old who had nearly crushed his foot.

"You watch what you're saying buddy! You're gonna regret it if you don't." and Luffy walked away, sitting next to her brother again. Sabo continued to grumble and swear slihgtly as Thatch sighed. This was not going well at all.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think! See ya!

Luffy & Marco: Bye!


	5. Episode 4: Fighting Whitebeard!

A/N.

A/N. Ok! Thanks for reading the last chapter guys. And thanks for the reviews. Speaking of which, time for review replies!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks! And I will, enjoy!

To: Thanks and you're welcome. And yes, stepping on a person's foot is never a fun thing, for the person who's foot is being stepped on. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

To weirn018: Thanks for the review, and you no longer have to wait! Enjoy!

To Devil Dragon Angel: Thanks and yeah, poor Whitebeard. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks, but Luffy's not really...Well I'm not exactly sure what to call her transformation, she's on fire, but the temperature of the flames is so hot it freezes things. Oh...I'm sorry, but I not exactly sure how to prevent that Mary-Sue thing...And I forgot what that means, as for the OOCness, I'm trying really hard not to do that, but I make adjustments to Luffy's personality according to the given Devil Fruit, and also the fact that in all my One Piece fanfics that feature this, she's a girl. But anyways, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it. I will try to continue doing a good job, and hope you enjoy the rest. Please continue reading and thank you again.

To Naomi-nami16: You are right, that was not smart of them, but he didn't mean it in a bad way. And don't worry about the foot, it'll heal, eventually. And you're welcome, I am perfectly happy to answer any and all questions concerning the story, as long as it does not give away the plot completely. Now as for your current question, no, it does not look like my avatar. There is a link for Luffy's transformation on my bio, second from the bottom, you should be able to find it, it says: Mythical Zoan Transformation 4 The Birds of Flame. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Alexsasha: Thanks and glad you liked it and glad you thought it was interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest and find it just as interesting.

To Starbell Fairy: Heheh, glad you enjoyed it. And that will be after the two join and stop acting hostile, and only Luffy was the victim of that, and it was rare after Marco showed up. Garp couldn't even catch Marco to hit him with a "Fist of Love" Though it would be a lie to say he never tried. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Dark-Kyoangel: Thanks and sure! Glad you like it and hope you like this one too.

To Son of Whitebeard: Thank you for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Naruto-kun, are you sure you weren't the one that dropped on your own foot? Anyways, I'd love to see them when she's done, that's if they don't kill her for it. As for the wondering thing, you'll just have to read the chapter and see. Enjoy! and Thanks for the review.

To Mjus: Ah, yes it is, I guess. Glad you liked it and please enjoy the rest.

To HeartOfNewcastle: Thanks and glad you love every bit of it. Hope you continue to do so, and enjoy the rest. Thanks for the review again.

Ok! Now that that delightful section is out of the way, time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: The Twin Phoenix Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates have finally met, but the introduction doesn't go over well and a fight breaks out between them. Who will win? And can Whitebeard convince the defiant siblings to join him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Fighting Whitebeard!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Eastern Beaches of Floribus Island-<strong>

Thatch watched the two pirates they had come to see warily. This was not going well at all. Thatch couldn't believe how one little comment on the actual truth that they were related had caused everything to go down hill.

The two pirates, introduced as Marco and his younger sister, Luffy, were infamous for their record of scuttling a good number of ships, crew and all, regardless of whether they were Marines or Pirates.

The Twin Phoenix Pirates, that's what they had called themselves, and it stuck. They were known for their hit-n'-run tactics, dropping in from the air above and then wiping out whole crews before disappearing as quickly as they had appeared, leaving nothing behind but men left to swim for their lives and the remains of once proud ships, now nothing but driftwood floating in the ocean waves.

There was, of course, the lucky one, that on occasion was spared the crushing defeat by them, and if you didn't study the patterns by which they followed, you'd think it was just them showing mercy and disinterest in everything. But then you would be wrong. Whitebeard had taken a very good and thorough look off of their appearances, and combined with what they knew of their attack patterns, they had figured out their true intent.

They didn't destroy everything in their path, and their goal wasn't that of the normal pirates. No, it was quite different. They didn't want the fame, riches, and glory. They just wanted to travel in peace, with no disturbances. All those pirate crews and marines they attacked, had gotten in the way of that singular goal, and the end result was yet another devestating defeat to be chalked up for the other side.

Their captain, a man even more feared then almost all the pirates in the seas, had taken an interest in them after one of their more recent fiascos, which just so happened to have involved a group of pirates that were allied with him. They had been beaten quite thoroughly, and though it was mainly because they had severly underestimated the two-man crew, they still had a rather impressive track record.

So of course, they had caught his attention, even if it was not intentional to begin with.

Now though, things weren't looking too good. In fact, it looked like they were one more comment away from an all out fight, something that was not intended. Ace and Sabo really needed to learn to thing before questioning, especially when they weren't related, but still considered each other to be brothers.

How could you ask such a question and not expect some kind of retaliation?

But that was beside the point now. The damage was done, now they just needed to fix it. But how?

Now was not a good time to try and ask them what they had planned on when they finally met them.

So what were they supposed to do?

Then things got worse.

Why couldn't Ace just keep his yap shut for once! But no, he had to go and instigate a battle didn't he?

You couldn't blame him though, he was rebellious and painfully blunt. He did things the way he always did things, with as much grace and finesse as possible when you were raised by bandits and had the manners and tact of a five year old. Sabo was at least a little better off, a lot less blunt, but still painfully honest at times. To the point where talking to him could sometimes make you feel really, really stupid. Ace was guilty of the same thing at times, and it didn't help that he was a scientific genius, using strange words that didn't sound like English at all, but rather gibberish. He made you feel especially stupid when he got carried away on one of his experimental tangents, which was when said gibberish usually surfaced, using a lot of strange and otherwise foreign words that made you wonder why the heck he was a pirate when he had a brain like that.

"Grr! Listen here you! Sabo did nothing but ask a question, and a good one at that! You two don't look alike! That's not a bad thing-" he hadn't got to finish what he was saying, because Marco had shut him up, managing to punch him square in the face.

Before anyone could stop any further confrontation, all four of them were at each others' throats.

Things got especially out of hand when Devil Fruits got involved.

Ace had started using his Mera Mera no Mi powers, in hopes of putting some some space between them. The Twin Phoenix Pirates retaliation was simple. They started using their's too. And before anyone knew it, Sabo had joined in.

In little to no time at all, you had the Aruku Aruku no Mi, Mera Mera no Mi, Tori Tori no Mi: Phoenix Model, and another Tori Tori no Mi who's model was unknown were fighting each other and tearing this part of the island apart.

It only got worse when the two mythical zoan class Devil Fruit users accidentally threw Ace and Sabo into the ocean. The two boys were quickly fished out, but now someone had to intervene.

And so Thatch got involved, hoping he could talk them down from continue the fight, or at the very least hearing them out. It fell on deaf ears though, as Marco and Luffy were not about to listen to them willingly. They had allowed Ace and Sabo to be fished out of the ocean unimpeded, Thatch already knew the reason why, and so did most everybody else in the crew.

It was another thing they were famous for. Allowing things to happen even if it became dentrimental to their progress.

Fishing Ace and Sabo out had nothing to do with the fight, and so they didn't try to stop them. They stayed focused on their new opponent.

And so the next fight began, and did it last long.

Five days. Five days of Marco and Luffy trading blows with Thatch, neither giving an inch, but obviously growing tired. It took both of them to keep up with Thatch and his movements, he was definitely on a different level of experience and fighting when compared to Ace and Sabo. It took both to predict his moves, and even then they couldn't dodge or succesfully block all of the attacks.

Both sides gave and got, and in five days, both finally gave out.

On the last day of their fight with Thatch, he finally collapsed, tired and beaten. Marco and Luffy were barely standing, both just as exhausted, but not willing to give in just yet.

Whitebeard sighed, as Thatch was also removed from the battlefield, which was now a charred wasteland.

He came down to their level finally, and offered them his hand.

"You two sure love running wild. Do as you please and screw the consequences right? Well you can run as wild as you want. But do it uner my name." This had got their attention, or what little of it they had left to spare. They looked at him in shock and wide eyes, the sight slightly amusing to him, "Gurarararara! What I'm asking is, for you two to become my children." They response to that was very similar to Ace and Sabo's when they had first fought Whitebeard.

"SCREW YOU!" Their sudden movements had caused their wounds to act up, the pain causing them to lose what little conciousness they had. They collapsed to the ground. They all chuckled, finding it quite amusing, the similarities with the four childrens responces, though they weren't the exact same words. The general meaning was the same.

They were placed in beds on board the Moby Dick, and after smoothing out everything with the local islanders, the Whitebeard Pirates left.

Now all they had to do was wait for Thatch, Marco, and Luffy to wake up.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Thanks for reading and please review! Now before I say my farewells for the night, I'd like to tell you all that I'm thinking of another Fem!Luffy story. Just keep a look out for when and if I post it. Heck, I might even post it tonight, if I don't fall asleep at the computer first. Anways, see ya!

Ok! So it turns out that Sabo's Devil Fruit wasn't original like I had thought, Oda beat me to the idea. And since I like amking things difficult for myself, I changed Sabo's Devil Fruit. It is now Aruku Aruku no Mi. In English, it would be the Walk Walk Fruit, it literally lets you walk on any surface, from the air to the sea, to up the side of a wall. Basically defy all laws of physics and such when it comes to gravity. Sabo could even walk on Akainu's magma, and not be burned in anyway shape or form.

Luffy & Marco: Bye!


	6. Episode 5:Waking up Aboard the Moby Dick

A/N. Agh! Okay, so I was trying to type up the first chapter for one of my newest One Piece fanfic ideas, and I couldn't find any inspiration. So I decided to type up the next chapter for The Birds of Flame. Hope you guys like it.

To weirn018: Thanks, and actually, you'll be surprised about how easy they are to handle, if you don't get on their bad side. Enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: They are indeed smart, but even smart people can do dumb things sometimes, to the point where you question their intelligence. Glad you liked it and you're welcome. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheblackSeaReaper: Glady you liked it, ok! and Thanks for the review!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks! Enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Glad you got a new charger, that has to suck. Glad you like it, happy you're back, and thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Thanks, and sorry but I changed it. Turns out it wasn't an original Devil Fruit and Oda came up with it before me. I've updated the last chapter accordingly, and Sabo's new Devil Fruit is the Aruku Aruku no Mi, the explanation is in the last chapter. Anyways, thanks again, and enjoy!

To Rell: Changed his Devil Fruit to something more original, please read the last chapter which has information on it. Thanks for the review, glad you liked it, and enjoy!

To Alexsasha: I do...Eventually. Sorry for the wait and thanks for the review, enjoy!

To Son of Whitebeard: Ah, sorry. I changed it after realizing that no, it was not an original Devil Fruit, plus I like making up new and original ones, so yeah. Again, sorry, if you want to know what the newest one is, then please take a look at the author's note at the bottom of the chapter. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Ah! That's nice, and funny...Poor Kakashi...Or is it poor Ace? Definitely not poor Vampire Revan, she got him back. Also good luck and can't wait to see it. Please tell me when you post it so that I can read it. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: It's alright, and thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this one as well.

To HeartofNewcastle: Thanks and glad you liked it so much. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks, and you don't have to wait any longer. Enjoy!

Episode Summary: Luffy and Marco wake up to find themselves aboard the Moby Dick. How will they adjust? Quite easily appearently.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, it wouldn't nearly be as popular as it is now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: Waking up Aboard the Moby Dick!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Moby Dick-<strong>

Marco groaned as he turned over slightly, his body ached in protest, and he couldn't remember where he was. Last he had checked, they'd asleep at an inn on Floribus Island. Then everything came flashing back to him. Him and his younger sister's running through the woods in hopes of getting off the island, their first meeting with Whitebeard, the verbal arguements which had led to an all out brawl, and then Whitebeard offering them a place on his crew. And their answer, which in hindsight was very rude of them, but then there was no use in worrying about it now. Too late to take it back, but not too late to fix it. That is, if they really even wanted to.

An even better question popped into his head; Where was his younger sister, Luffy?

A groan coming fromt he other side of the room answered that one quickly enough. As if reading his mind, Luffy had begun to stir. Marco watched as his sister turned a little too much, and subsequently rolled herself out of the bed, and onto the floor. The end result was a painful landing that fully woke up the sleeping girl, her body just as beat up and bruised as his.

"Nice one Lu, real nice."

"Oh shut up you! You are in no shape to be talking about me!"

"I didn't roll out of the bed, again. And besides, don't you remember what happened?" Luffy grimaced at the question. Yep, she remembered, and was none too pleased with the result.

"Yeah...So where are we?" Marco sighed as he stood up, working all the kinks out of his body before walking up to his sister and offering a hand. she took it gratefully, and stood up as well.

"Don't know...But I think it's safe to say that we aren't on Floribus anymore...Or on any form of land at 't you feel it?" Luffy paused at that, before finally speaking up again,

"The floor is rocking...We're at sea. On a boat, and judgin from the size of the room, I'd say we're on quite the huge ship." Marco nodded at her assesement, before motioning for her to follow him. she did and trotted behind her older brother as they both left the room.

A quick look about outside, and their suspicions were correct. They were surrounded by sea, nothing but salt water for miles on end, and not even Luffy and her keen sight could see any islandsor any form of land really. Where were they?

Marco made a quick assesement of the climate and feel of the air, made quite easy thanks to his Devil Fruit abilities, and immediately understood that they were still in New World. They were just in an unfamiliar area. Great.

Marco sighed as he began to debate about the situation, or at least tried to begin. Luffy had, within the span of at least a minute, disappeared from her spot beside him. Marco sighed again as he began the daunting task of finding his younger sister.

"Great, I've lost Luffy, on what has to be the biggest ship in the whole entire universe! That girl really has no sense of direction..." Marco sighed, shaking his head in disbelief and continued on. "At least I have a good guess as to where she went...Hopefully she hasn't eaten all the food yet."

* * *

><p><strong>In the kitchen-<strong>

Marco sighed afor what had to be the umpteenth time in less then half an hour as he had finally found his sister, after getting very lost an innumerous amount of times. Really this ship was huge, how did everybody find anything on here. _'Probably just leaves it to chance, and praying for the best.'_

"Hey Marco!" Just as he had thought, Luffy was indeed in the kitchen, sitting next to the man pompadour from the short time spent on Floribus.

"Yo, I see you're finally up. Didn't get too lost did ya?" Marco just stared at the man, who had to be at least six years older then him at least, as he approached his sister. He got down to her eye level.

Luffy was could be considered petite. She was thin and small for her age, making her even more cute and childlike in appearence then she already was. This just made Marco feel even more protective of her sometimes, as thanks to her size, he sometimes forgot that she was just as strong, if not a bit weaker then him, and could fight her own battles without his help.

"Having fun Lu?" He asked her as he gave her a friendly pat on the head. Neither had anything against the man Luffy had been talking to while waiting for her brother to finally catch up.

"Yep! Thatch here is really fun! He knows a lot too!" Marco raised a curious eyebrow as he looked at the man, Thatch.

"I was just telling her some stories from some of my adventures. She's easy to entertain." Marco chuckled as he nodded his agreement,

"Oh you have no idea. Adventure, meat, and good friend and family, give her that and she will die a happy man-oof!-I mean girl." he corrected as Luffy unceremoniously elbowed him in the side. "Sheesh, Lu! You know I hate it when you do that! That wasn't very nice." Luffy just gave a mischievouse look, sticking her tongue out and got off the table and moved to stand next to him. Marco sighed as he turned his attention to Thatch,

"So how long have we been out?"

"Don't freak or scream, but you've both been out for a little over a week." Marco's eyes widened a little, but then shook his head to clear away the surprise.

"Ah, great. Well at least we now know two things. We've been out for a little over a week-" Marco recited the new information as Luffy continued for him,

"And we're still somewhere in New World." tahtch blinked slightly before asking,

"Of course we're still in New World. Floribus island is too far in for us to sail out of New World, no matter how top quality the ship is. And we have no reason to leave it. It's common sense."

"Ah...Well, we could never be sure. We never really kept track of distances between islands and such." Thatch began to chuckle at Marco's expression as he blanched.

"Then how do you know where you are?" Marco gave a lopsided grin as Luffy answered, a bit more excited then normal,

"Marco can tell weather patterns! Not good enough to be a top-class navigator, but enough so that we know our general location, which would be whatever sea we're in. He can't be very specific."

"Seems extremely vague to me." Thatch said in reply. Both just gave lopsided shrugs, as Luffy began beaming proudly. Suddenly Marco began to silently countdown on his fingers as Luffy's smile turned into a contemplative frown. Marco spunt his arm around at the elbow and pointed to his sister just as she opened her mouth to speak, silently mouthing the words "and",

"Marco! I'm hungry! MEAT!" Marco sighed dejectedly as he looked at Thatch, who grinned in response as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Several rattling sounds, followed by the occasional, and all too familiar sound of something metallic falling, not to mention several swear words thrown in as various objects made brutal contact with Thatch's head, and after 15 minutes following said man's temperary leave of prescence, he came out, a large plate stacked precariously high with food.

"YAY! MEAT!" Marco chuckled as he quickly grabbed onto the back of Luffy's shirt so that she wouldn't tackle the poor man for food. He let Thatch set the food down, laughing at Luffy's eagerness to eat, and when he was sure she wouldn't run the man over, he let her go, digging in after few seconds of watching.

Thatch smiled as he observed the two, occasionally swiping something from the pile of food to snack on as he watched how the two interacted. Thatch wound up tilting his head slightly as Luffy snatched her hand back, holding it tentatively as she nursed a red, hand shaped mark on it that just had to sting.

"Marco~!" she whined pathetically in an attempt to get him to allow her to swipe some more food. Marco shook his head 'no'.

"Uh-un Lu. You've had enough to eat." Luffy pouted as she tried to object again,

"But-"

"But nothing Lu. We just woke up, and too much food might make you sick. When I'm sure you won't wind up upchucking the contents of the bottomless pit we call your stomach, then you can eat more. Until then, cool it." He gave her a pat on the head, ruffling her hair so that it looks funny. Marco chuckled as Luffy half-heartedly swatted at him, before smoothing her hair over.

"Fine..." She resigned. Thatch chuckled silently as he continued to watch the two siblings interact. They really were brother and sister, even if they didn't share the same parents. They were just like Sabo and Ace, who were considered brothers despite the fact that neither were actually blood related. The difference was that these two were a bit more on the trusting side.

"I can jsut tell having these two around will be fun..." Thatch said to himself silently. Marco and Luffy looked at him weirdly, having heard what he said, though it wasn't clear, and sounded like a bunch of garblegoop and gibberish.

"What?" He asked, recieving a shake of the head from the two in responce as they returned to their conversation. Thatch chuckled again. Yep, things would be very fun with them around.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review and hope you enjoyed it. Bye!

Luffy & Marco: See ya!


End file.
